


Private Check Up

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, cheesy pick up lines, doctor!gabriel, drunk!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Dean is visiting his boyfriend, who is a doctor and leaves poor bored and drunk Sammy all alone in the waiting room. Luckily for Sammy, entertainment soon arrives. Doctor Sexy and Sammy is working hard to get his attention





	Private Check Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> I need more Sabriel ✨✨✨

Sam was grumbling, arms crossed on top of his chest as he was tapping against the floor with his foot, impatiently waiting for his brother to come back. They were currently in a hospital; Dean was visiting his boyfriend, while he left poor Sammy all alone. Dean said it would only take a second. Well, that second had already stretched into over a thirty minute wait. And what made the whole situation even worse? Well, Sam Winchester was drunk. After classes he went with his friends and then called Dean to give him a ride back home. But, before they went home, they  _ needed _ to stop in the hospital.

 

_ Sit, wait here,  _ was what Dean said. What was he, a dog?! What was next… roll over, play dead? Dean was so bossy and it was driving poor Moose mad with annoyance. Sam was rolling his eyes as he was leaning back, groaning. He had his legs on top of the desk in front of him and was now banging the back of his head back against the wall lightly. Ugh. This was the worst. And Sam made sure that Dean would never hear the end of this. No way. He was bored out of his mind.

 

However, much to his surprise, entertainment came sooner than expected. It wasn’t a what, but much rather a  _ who.  _ Not too far from him, there came a man that was a bit older than him and Sam quickly straightened himself on the chair, taking a closer look. Doctor Sexy was waiting the machine to give him much needed coffee. It had been quite the day, massaging his temples as he was trying to calm down a little bit. Being a pediatrician was… A lot. Especially after you had to deal with annoying parents, who thought they could do the job better than him. By all means, let them be the experts.

 

Gabriel grumbled and then looked at the machine, which suddenly stopped working. It made a loud beeping sound, but the cup was empty and Gabriel glared at the machine. Again. It was broken again and there went his fantasy of enjoying his break with the cup of coffee, looking at the machine completely betrayed. “Give me my coffee, asshat,” grumbled Gabriel and banged the machine, which just stood there as if it was laughing at him. “I bet you think this is funny, huh?” he continued his rant and kicked the machine. Hard. “Ouch.”

 

Sam was watching Doctor Sexy with amusement on his face. Now the whole Doctor Sexy was more of a Dean thing;  _ he  _ was the one who was drooling over doctors usually. However, Sam had to admit it; it might had been one of his secrets and the doctor over there was cute and funny. Little ball of rage, fighting with the machine. Was Doctor Sexy on a break? Well, it didn’t really matter to Sammy over there, who got onto his legs, straightened his clothes and smoothly walked over to the other. Well, at least he thought that he was walking smoothly, he was more waddling like a giant drunk Moose, trying his best not to fall over. The other was too cute for Sam to not go over there and introduce himself. It was way out of his character, but Sammy had liquid courage in his blood! Plus, Sam took it upon himself to fix the seemingly broken machine.

 

He was Sam fucking Winchester, he could fix the broken coffee machine. Trust the Winchesters, always! With a smug grin, Sam slowly waddled over to the doctor and he gently tapped his shoulder. Annoyed, Gabriel turned around. He really wasn’t in the mood to be communicating with anyone at that point and he grumbled. However, as he turned around, he had a sudden change of heart, because  _ wow.  _ There stood the incarnation of tall, dark and handsome. Gabriel had to remind himself that he was at work, because he was  _ so _ close to being all over that. Damn, he’d climb him like a tree if he could and he blinked a few times, when he saw that the other was trying to tell him something.

 

Just for a moment, Sam was lost in Doctor’s eyes. They were  _ gold _ ?! What was he?! An angel, God! Well, luckily for Sam he quite quickly regained his composure and looked over at the coffee machine. “Having troubles with the machine?” asked Sam and tried to be all smug, swaying on his feet. Sam smiled, leaning against the wall, trying to pretend he was just casually leaning against it, while he was actually trying not to fall. 

 

“Um, yes, actually,” said Gabriel and then pressed his lips together, because he could tell that he wasn’t going to leave him alone. It didn’t take a genius to guess the other was hammered. But, Gabriel had to admit that he was quite amused. “Can I help you?” he then asked, because Sam was staring at him.

 

“A-actually I’m here to help you,” announced Sam and Gabriel crossed his arms on top of his chest. Sam smiled and winked, looking over at the machine. “You’re in luck, I’m an expert when it comes to these,” said Sam, slurring his words and then finally got brave enough to let go off the wall and he eyed the machine again. 

 

“An expert?” asked Gabriel, fighting back his laughter.

 

“Yes, just watch,” said Sam and then turned around, rubbing his palms together, bending down and Gabriel’s eyes travelled down to the very tight fitting jeans and he grinned. Well, mother nature clearly gifted this one with all the right assets and even though he was drunk, he had an adorable charm to him. 

 

First Sam tapped the machine, then he started shaking it and when that didn’t help, he decided to kick it. But as he lifted his foot up, he lost balance and he then fell onto the floor with a loud thump and he narrowed his eyes, moaning out in discomfort as the Doctor started laughing next to him. Sam was about to tell him that it wasn’t funny, but then he saw his bright smile and he was shooketh. He could laugh all he wanted, Sammy was already a fool in love.

 

“I thought you said you were an expert?” asked Gabriel, still laughing and he then chuckled when he saw Sam massaging his aching butt. “Are you okay?” he then asked and extended out his hand, which Sam quickly took and allowed himself to be pulled onto his legs. Then, an idea popped into his mind.

 

“I’m not okay, my ass hurts,” said Sam and Gabriel choked. “I think you should examine me,” he then said and giggled, finding his own pick up line amazing. Oh, he was on a roll! Gabriel was laughing along… so the drunk giant was flirting with him now? Interesting!

 

“Ah, really?”

 

“Yes,” said Sam. “You gave that…  _ oath _ , you should help anyone in need and I’m quite clearly hurt,” said Sam and Gabriel was laughing quietly. It’s been a while since he had been approached like this and he had to admit it that it was quite fun. To be the one approached, especially by such a lovely and fine specimen. “Let’s go to your office, you could give me a private check up,” said Sam and winked, drunkenly, again swaying on his legs. 

 

“Slow down there, cowboy.”

 

“Cowboy?” asked Sam and then furrowed his eyebrows, but quite quickly was on board with that and he smiled. “You can call me however you want. I’m game, let this cowboy take you for a ride of your life,” said Sam and Gabriel choked on his breath as his cheeks reddened. Okay, what the hell? It wasn’t like him to blush like that. Maybe it was the lack of coffee, yes that had to be it! Sure, let’s go with that. 

 

“Maybe I should give you a check up,” said Sam. He giggled and reached over to the stethoscope around Gabriel’s neck and he waggled his eyebrows. “You look rather flushed,” said Sam and then took the stethoscope into his hands before Gabriel could stop him. “Is everything okay?” he asked and started laughing out loud. 

 

“Give this back to me,” said Gabriel as he kept flushing and couldn't stop. What the hell was with him?! Giant over there was sporting a poker face and looked smug as hell. Gabriel cleared his throat as he wanted to get back at him.

 

Sam pouted. “Well. You need to do something. My ass hurts,” said Sam as he still wasn't ready to give up. He was getting his number even if that was the last thing he'd do. “You could kiss it better,” said Sam and started cracking up at his own joke. “Come on, Doctor Sexy, live a little,” teased Sam and Gabriel groaned, because he couldn't come up with a good come back as he just kept staring up at him. Man, he was hot.

 

“Moose, you need to calm down and take a seat,” said Gabriel as Sam was getting more and more unsteady on his legs.

 

“Why?” whined Sam. “I want you. It's clear you want me too. So let's… ahh!” started Sam, but then landed on the floor again. “Oh crap,” said Sam. “The room is spinning.”

 

Gabriel laughed. “Come on, I'll help-”

 

“I'm Sam fucking Winchester,” announced Sam and then narrowed his eyes. “I don't need help. See,” said Sam and stood up again.

 

“Winchester?”

 

“I'm standing all on my own and-” he started again, but lost balance. Luckily Gabriel wrapped his arm around him and stopped him from falling. “Why hello, Gorgeous,” said Sam as he continued his shameless flirting. “You have such pretty, gold eyes,” said Sam and sighed happily.

 

Gabriel chuckled and rubbed his back.

 

“Let me get some water in you,” commented Gabriel.

 

“I'd much rather have something  _ else  _ in me,” said Sam. Gabriel grinned and then looked down. This one was unbelievable. So… Winchester. Dean's brother, perhaps?

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

“Yes?” asked Sam. “All right! In what position do you want me, Doc?” asked Sam.

 

Gabriel chuckled. “Sit, for starters.”

 

“You know I'm pretty flexible,” went on Sam and Gabriel was just shaking his head as he went to get a cup of water and sat down next to Sam. 

 

“Here, Sam,” said Gabriel. Sam took the cup and then eyed it. He wasn't thirsty, but since Doctor Sexy was the one who gave him water, he'd treasure it. Wanting to repay Gabriel, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a chocolate bar he had confiscated Dean earlier that day.

 

“Here,” said Sam.

 

“For me?” asked Gabriel and his eyes lit up. Oh, forget coffee, this was  _ much _ better. Sam nodded and giggled.

 

“Yes, for you, Sexy,” said Sam happily.

 

“Call me Gabriel,” he said and winked. Sam smiled up to his ears as he continued happily chatting and shamelessly flirting.

 

Then of course, Dean had to waltz in and ruin the fun. “Sammy, let's go,” said Dean and Sam stuck out his tongue.

 

“You're so bossy, Dean,” grimmanced Sam. “I'm not your lap dog,” he then said and Dean rolled his eyes. “Leave me and Doctor Sexy be.”

 

“Doctor Se… Gabriel?” asked Dean when he saw Castiel's brother sitting next to Sammy. Oh,  _ no no no no!  _ Time to go! Dean knew Gabriel well enough and he was far too flirty for Dean's liking. “Time to go.”

 

“Bite me,” said Sam.

 

“Sammy-”

 

“Sam, my break is over anyway,” said Gabriel and Sam pouted. “But,” he said and chuckled. “You know where to find me. After you sober up and if you're still interested… hit me up,” he said and winked. That cheered Sam right up!

 

“Yes,” said Sam and before he was able to say anything else, Dean dragged him out. Needless to say, there was a very pissed Moose in the Impala on their way back home.

 

* * *

 

Sam's head hurt, it was killing him, groaning as he was walking outside. His goal was the pharmacy to get some pain killers for his poor aching head. With a groan, Sam made the turn to the right and then sighed. He hated himself for accepting the drinking challenge the day before. He didn't even remember half of the things he had done in the time he was drunk, though apparently he was flirting with Cas’ brother! Dean was probably only lying because Sam couldn't recall much of it, at least he was hoping it wasn't so.

 

So there he was, hating the sun with a burning passion, looking like a disheveled sparrow as he finally reached his destination. His stomach made a flop and he gagged. “I think I'm gonna be sick,” moaned Sam and walked to the nearest wall and leaned against it. “I'm never drinking again,” he said as he slowly slid down the wall and sat on the cold pavement. How was he going to get up? Sam closed his eyes and exhaled.  _ Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't- _

 

“Sammy!” said a cheerful voice and Sam flinched. Slowly he opened his eyes and he looked up at the man that came closer. Who was… no, wait, he seemed kind of familiar! Sam knew him, but didn't know where to place him. 

 

“What do you want?” whined Sam.

 

Gabriel was taken back a little bit, but wasn't discouraged. “Well,” said Gabriel, who was just going to work that day. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam and when he saw him again, he just couldn't stop smiling. Though, Sammy looked more like a wounded Moose than the dashing stallion he was yesterday. “Saying hi. Maybe buying you a drink? This weekend?”

 

Sam frowned. “Why?”

 

Gabriel cocked his head to the side. “What? You don't remember me, Sammy?” asked Gabriel and Sam slowly stood up, thinking hard as he was studying his face. “How's your ass? Still want me to give you a private check up, kiddo? Should I kiss it better?” asked Gabriel and Sam went red in the face.

 

“Excuse me?!” asked Sam. But then he looked into his eyes and exhaled sharply. Gold eyes from yesterday! Gabriel?! Sam made a step back and his stomach dropped when he suddenly remembered something that he didn't want. The memories were faded and blotchy, but they were there and Sam choked.

 

“Gabriel?!”

 

“So you do remember me. Lovely,” said Gabriel and winked. “Would be tragic if you forgot after all the hard work you've done yesterday,” said Gabriel and chuckled when he saw that Sam wanted to run away.

 

“I-I didn't-”

 

“So the position I want you in, hmm?”

 

“Stop talking,” said Sam and stepped back. “I was drunk, that wasn't…”

 

“So you weren't drooling over me?” asked Gabriel with a pout.

 

“I was,” said Sam and his eyes widened. “No, I mean-”

 

“The truth is out now, Sam. You're not drunk anymore so,” said Gabriel and winked.

 

“I'm sorry about yesterday,” said Sam and hid his face in shame. “I'm not usually… I mean it was the alcohol, I-” was Sam stammering. There was no way around it. He was completely humiliated and was annoyed beyond belief. He didn't like the smug look on his face. But his  _ eyes… _

 

“Sam, relax,” said Gabriel then, finally taking things seriously. “I know. But you are interested, yes?” he asked, hopeful and the stubborn Moose finally nodded despite his embarrassment. Gabriel happily clasped his hands and grinned.

 

“Yes, I just-”

 

“Shhhh, just let it happen,” said Gabriel and placed a finger on Sam's lips, who rolled his eyes.

 

“But-”

 

“Shhhh,” said Gabriel and Sam finally gave up. “Now,” said Gabriel and chuckled. “How about you let Doctor Sexy take care of you? You look awful,” said Gabriel and Sam bit his lip.

 

“I'll manage,” said Sam.

 

“Why are you so stubborn?” asked Gabriel. “No, you're going with me. Can't let my future boyfriend walk around looking like this,” said Gabriel and Sam smiled shyly. “You'll come with me. I'll give you something for upset stomach and we can have that pretty head of yours aching, can we? Plus, we could talk more about our date, hmm?” proposed Gabriel and Sam thought about it for a while.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Lovely,” said Gabriel and took Sammy's hand. “Come with me,” he said and Sam followed Gabriel to his office for his private check up. Finally.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it 😏


End file.
